


They are besties

by onlymonika



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Yone probs doesn't know what love is, they are little cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymonika/pseuds/onlymonika
Summary: Yi and Yone are more than soulmates, they are best friends. Through the years Yone thinks about their friendship and wishes it never ends.
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	They are besties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very experimental, no plot fic but I hope yall like it! Merry christmas and happy holidays ❤️

Yone was about 10 years old when he met Yi at school, he had just been transferred and didn't get along with his classmates. They were loud, inconvenient and nosy, Yone felt uncomfortable around them but with Yi it was different. He was smart, charming and got along with everyone, it didn't take long for him to earn Yone's trust as well. That same year, Yi was the only classmate Yone invited for his birthday.

"My mom bought you clothes, but I said to her you wanted a book."  
"No problem, my mom always buys clothes as gifts for the birthdays I have to go too."  
“But that’s a problem for me! You are my friend, I wanted to give you something you wanted. ”

* * *

While sitting at his desk, open books and notebook at hand, Yone flipped through the pages and made notes. Yi would do the same but at Yone’s bed, it was easier to study that way, together, Yone thought. When they were finished the two would sit on the bed to play video games. They had to keep the TV volume very low, or else Yasuo, Yone's younger brother, would want to play the game too.

"I don't care if he wants to play."  
"But he doesn't know how to play it, besides he doesn't leave you alone when we let him join us."  
"Yeah, to be honest, I like it when I’m alone with you."

He doesn't know why but when Yi says things like that Yone feels his stomach fill with butterflies. "It must be because he is my friend," he often thinks. They've known each other for three years but for Yone it seems like an eternity, as if they've been friends forever and he hoped it would stay that way for much longer.

"He's my best friend" Yone found himself thinking after Yi went home. The two were very close, even though they had known each other not so long ago they were not afraid of intimacy, sitting glued to each other, lying in the same bed during sleepovers speaking softly with their faces separated by only a few inches. However Yone was afraid to confront Yi about the intensity of his feelings, for him the other boy was more than a friend from school, he was his confidant, his companion and Yone loved every second they spent together. The only thing Yone wanted more in this world was knowing that Yi felt the same way.

His wish was fulfilled not even a week later. Yone and Yi were walking home together when Yi told Yone he knew a shortcut to his house, that was a clear lie because it took them 20 minutes more to get to Yone’s house. It was a path with less people which made Yone worried considering it was getting darker, when he was about to call out Yi in his lie Yone felt him hold his hand.

“Why are you holding my hand?”  
“Best friends hold hands, nothing weird in that.”

Yone hates lies but this time he made an exception. They started to take that route everyday after it and Yone found out Yi’s hands are really soft and delicate.

* * *

“Yone, turn around!”  
“No!!”

It’s the first time they are home alone, it’s summer break and they are 15 now, old enough to take care of themselves. That didn’t stop Yi’s mom from leaving food and clear instructions of what to do in emergencies, but Yone wishes she covered what to do about this one. 

Yi is wearing lighter clothes, the ones you can see through if you are attentive enough and Yone pays a lot of attention to his best friend. Yi went to the bathroom while Yone stayed at his bed, he turned around to smell the pillow, he loved the softness of Yi’s sheets, how they have his perfume. He closed his eyes and while laying there his mind started going places, Yone started to think about the clothes Yi was wearing, where his shirt ends and his skin begins, revealing a little more of the collarbone that is usually hidden, how the sweat would drip on his skin, the almost visible shadow of his nipples.

Ever since Yone turned 13 his mind would try to make him a fool of himself, the intimacy he and his best friend shared often provoked him shivers, he found himself sighing when Yi was being secretive and telling him secrets in his ears. However what he hated the most were the boners.

It made sense for Yone, to have most of them provoked by Yi’s presence or thoughts of him, they were always around each other so of course he would influence his body more than any other person, at least that’s how Yone tried to reason with himself. Still he didn’t want Yi to see it, nor having to explain how he was in most of his intrusive thoughts.

When Yi came back to the room Yone woke up from his daylight dreaming, realizing how tight his pants were around his crotch, “Oh no”. It didn’t take long for Yi to notice Yone wouldn’t turn on bed, curiosity took the best of him when his friend didn’t listen to his requests, he tickled Yone and when he was distracted enough he turned his back against the mattress. 

After the tickles stopped, Yone just waited for Yi's response, what would he say. He was embarrassed and scared but nothing could have prepared him to feel Yi’s hand at his crotch. 

“Don’t worry I pop these sometimes too.” Yone clinged to Yi’s warmth, sighing and feeling his erection get bigger at each stroke of his friend’s hand.  
“You don’t need to-”  
“I want to, isn’t that what friends do?”

Yi pulled his pants down and Yone never felt as exposed in his life, his friend’s hand closing around him, warm, firm, moving with intent. He had to close his eyes because Yi’s gaze was too much, it was taking him to the edge, making him lose his senses. Yone never masturbated, it was wrong he thought but when Yi leaned to his ear to say they could help each other out from now on it made Yone want it more than ever, he could trust Yi with everything why not his body as well?

* * *

It’s been 10 years since they met each other, since they became friends. Yi is sleeping peacefully by Yone’s side, his long hair neat even in the morning. They moved together to the neighboring city, closer to their university, Yi insisted it would be easier to share an apartment and Yone didn’t object, on the contrary, he was excited to live together and he was right to feel so.

Since they moved in life has been so different and yet the same, they already knew about each other's habits, the good and the bad ones, so Yone wouldn’t be bothered when Yi was being loud in voice chat, playing that game with Yasuo, League of something. And Yi wouldn’t mind when Yone was clicking his pen, stressed that the words were not coming out to fill the pages of his notebook. 

It didn't take long for Yi to wake up. He turned around as usual, smiled at Yone and caressed his white hair. 

“Yone, I just had a crazy dream.”  
“About what?”  
“We weren’t best friends, can you believe it?” Yone was intrigued, Yi would never consider him for less, not even in dreams, so he moved closer expecting him to finish. “You were my boyfriend instead.”

They looked at each other's eyes for long, until Yi leaned closer to Yone, embracing him and looking for his soft lips. They didn’t want to break the kiss, so they stayed close, lazily brushing their lips together. 

“I like your dream.”  
“And I like you.”


End file.
